Brillance
by XxHeartlessKissxX
Summary: "At first he was just a silhouette, a dark angel against a burning sky, but then he turned toward me and I had to shield my eyes from his radiance." MelloXMatt after death


**Mello:** If she owns Death Note Matt's a Transvestite.

**Matt: ***checks* Oh thank Kami…she doesn't own it.

**A/N:** Re-read volume 11&12…feel like crying now, Mello dies, Matt dies, LIGHT dies. *sigh* out of these things comes…this :3

**Warning**: Gag-worthy fluff OH and ya know…Lemons :3

* * *

><p><em>Brillance<em>

**~Mail~**

I'd never seen anything so beautiful before in my life. The fire with its gorgeous dancing light seemed like nothing next to the person standing before me.

At first he was just a silhouette, a dark angel against a burning sky, but then he turned toward me and I had to shield my eyes from his radiance. He was shining like the sun, large silvery wings spread open on either side of him as the church behind him burned, ashes rising into the air.

I was in awe as I moved closer to him and then that angel looked at me.

Mello looked at me and my whole world clicked into place, I could feel the holes in my chest closing as we moved closer to each other, his hand extending to meet mine, fingertips just brushing.

"Mail." His voice was as warm as ever, the blue of his eyes was washing over me until I felt like I was drowning and we moved closer still, chests touching.

"Miheal." I answered simply, sliding my arms around his waist as he set his hands on my shoulders, we looked like we were about to dance.

I smiled at him and he smiled back, the world shifting in scintillating colors around us and when I looked down my feet weren't on the ground. He leaned toward me, head tilted slightly and I closed the distance bringing our lips together as we flew, dusky gold wings erupting from my own back.

The sky was clear and the receding smoke behind us no longer mattered to me, my world was right here, his blonde hair mussing in the wind and blue eyes shining.

Suddenly I was so relieved that we had survived, my heart was pounding but I went with my feeling, pulling him so that we were vertical, lips locking again in a fiery kiss. He seemed to know exactly what I was thinking and I could feel his rosary between us, pressing into me as I took off my shirt, it dissolved into the air and we both stared at the place it vanished for a moment.

Mello's laughter broke through the haze suddenly, a ringing delicious sound that seemed even more Mello now that we were…whatever it was that we were. The rest of our clothing followed my shirt easily into nothing-ness, all except his rosary as it refused to come off, leaving us wondering more than a few things.

I paused, stroking his chest slowly, our steady wings keeping us parallel as we flew and it seemed so natural suddenly, seeing him like this above everything, bare to my gaze. I blinked, coming out of my reverie when I realized he was touching my face, his own eyes hungrily roaming my body.

I blushed, we'd been a couple for so long and somehow never gotten to this point, not that I was an innocent (C'mon four years, TEEN years is a long time to wait for someone) and I doubted he was either.

Mello's hands suddenly tightened a bit and he pulled me back toward him to kiss me again, rolling us so he lay on top of me and I was so desperate to feel him in that moment that I didn't care who topped. He pulled back and raised an eyebrow at something just behind me, causing me to tilt my head and look.

I laughed allowed, floating there beside us was a bottle of lube, "Well it appears the gods want us to fuck." His eyes were on me then, one hand reaching for the lubricant, expression serious, "maybe because they know it's not just fucking Matt."

I wound my fingers through his hair, "No it's not is it?" I sighed, relieved, for Mello saying it wasn't just fucking was like proclaiming love. He'd seemed so alien to me I was glad that he hadn't changed completely.

He smiled at me for a moment, squirting the liquid on three of his fingers and trailing feather light kisses from my lips to my shoulder and further down, one finger probing my entrance as I shifted in anticipation.

Mello's teasing was frustrating as he simply kissed his way back to my lips, still just brushing my aching entrance, I tried to push against his hand but our flight made it hard. He smirked at my impatience and pushed the digit into my body, causing me to gasp softly.

He was gentle as he prepared me, taking extra time (hey I said I've done it before, not that I've done it like _this…_or that I'd done it more than once) as he stretched me, kissing me when I winced. It didn't take long after he added a third finger for him to find the spot that made my cry out, moans spilling from my lips as he assaulted my prostate repeatedly.

Our bodies fit together perfectly as he withdrew his hand and positioned himself between my thighs, stroking my hip gently and flapping his silvery wings to push himself forward and into my body all at once. My head fell back and I cried out again, this time from the pain, he hadn't been as gentle then, but I knew it was probably hard.

When I looked at him again he looked upset, "I'm sorry." He touched my face and with clear focus pulled back, slide forward again and repeated the emotion, causing me to moan in pleasure. He smiled, pleased with himself, "Figured it out!" I rolled my eyes leave it to Mel to ruin the moment, my mind blanked a second later as he rotated his wings and moved again, our bodies meeting and making my back arch.

I was clawing as his skin, our wings still beating in unison as he slammed into me, our bodies were so intertwined that if anyone could see us from the ground we probably looked like a strange creature indeed.

Mello was calling out my name with every thrust and I wasn't much better off, moaning for him. He struck my prostate again and my wings refused to move for a moment as my body convulsed and I came hard on him, droplets running off of our bodies to fall to the earth below. Mello released inside me at the same moment, leaving us in a free fall of ecstasy, the sweat from our love-making streaming away from us as air rushed past.

He pulled us up graceful, my back just brushing the long grass of an open lot before we lifted into the sky again, my own wings starting to work in time with his once more.

I cuddled to him and he slowed his tempo for the fraction of a second as we rose so that our bodies separated, the rosary that had so stubbornly stayed on his chest glowing brightly.

I cried out the moment it pulled away from my skin, leaving a rather intricate mark behind that looked surprisingly beautiful against my chest. We watched in amazement as black ink traced it there permanently and Mello pulled me close to him again, eyes half-lidded so his long lashes brushed his cheeks, I smiled softly at my lover.

"I love you Mihael." I murmured against his shoulder and he kissed my forehead, "I love you too little Mail." We flew like that for a time, just re-connecting together and basking in the love we felt.

When we pulled apart and looked down we both chuckled, "Looks like the world is ours to play with now." Mello whispered and I simply nodded.

Together we can do anything we want and nothing can separate us now.


End file.
